The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to data offloading and, more particularly, but not exclusively, data offloading based on quality of service analysis.
Recently a variety of computer network systems have been widely used. Such network systems including a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as—Wi-Fi a general packet radio service (GPRS) network and other cellular networks like 3G HDPA and LTE wireless network systems. The network systems allow communication between various client terminals such as a personal computer (desktop, lap top, palm top, tablets), a mobile phone, or other portable communication devices.
The ever-increasing capabilities of mobile client terminals continue to drive bandwidth demand. For example, the recent introduction of multi-media—enabled, large screen mobile client terminals is likely to stimulate growing demand for downlink and uplink bandwidth as users increasingly share data content with friends and associates. Moreover, users will increasingly wish to access and share data content, such as movies and pictures, now that their user devices include the capability of easily creating and sharing such data content. Further, as additional user-valued data content and services become and are made more readily available, bandwidth demand will increase. For similar reasons, the transfer of data over wired networks is also expected to increase in the future. Accordingly, wired and wireless operators are expected to experience a growing problem caused by heavy data usage and the resultant detrimental effects, such detrimental effects including increased content delivery failure, inability to serve all users, increase operator and user costs for the delivery of content, and the like.